


Playing Hooky

by geekruminations



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even a secret agent doesn't want to go to work. </p>
<p>Peggy's attempt at playing hooky turns into something much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hooky

Peggy did not want to work today.

This was quite unusual as she was firmly dedicated to her work at the SSR. She used to consider it the most important facet of her life although the events of the last six months had changed her mind.

After the Isodyne case, the hunt for Jack's shooter began. It's been months and all the leads had dried up. After an extended stay in L.A., Jack was back in New York and it was business as usual.

There were several cases of interest throughout the summer but the last few days had been completely and utterly boring around the office, to the point where some agents had taking up playing cards to pass the time.

Daniel had pointed out to his agents that the file room could use a good clean up but no one seemed that keen about taking that on.

And so she was bored.

She glanced over into Daniel's office and noticed he looked as bored as she did. She desperately wanted to go in there to chat with him for a while but she was very cognizant of how it would look. The agents knew that they were dating but they tried to keep it low key in the office so there would be no accusations of special favours or any of that nonsense.

Peggy turned her attention back to the file she was reading and attempted to decipher the other agent's terrible handwriting.

"Go talk to him."

She glanced up, startled and saw Agent Wilson sitting on the edge of her desk.

"What?" She said, more sharply then intended.

"You are both staring at each other when the other one isn't looking. It's nauseating. Just go talk to each other."

She bristled, about to harshly reply when she saw the twinkle in Wilson's eye. Wilson was a relatively new agent but he was quickly becoming one of her favourites. He had a sly sense of humour and was damn good at his job, practically saving her life several weeks before.

"Agent Wilson, don't you have anything better to do?"

He shrugged. "Not really. C'mon, you aren't fooling anyone. We won't hold it against you if you go and talk to the Chief."

"I don't want to..."she trailed off, trying to figure out the best way to explain herself.

"We don't care," Wilson stated. "You are a damn good agent Carter and the rest; you and the Chief? It doesn't matter."

Peggy looked at him, searching for the hidden meaning behind his words but there was none. He was truly sincere.

She nodded.

"Perhaps I will. Thank you Agent Wilson."

Peggy stood up from her desk and headed over to Daniel's office, trying not to appear too conspicuous. Although it didn't help that when she turned back to her desk, Agent Wilson was there, giving her a thumbs up that everyone could see.

She shook her head and smiled slightly as she knocked on Daniel's door.

She heard him shout 'Come in' from behind the door and she entered, shutting the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Daniel asked, gesturing to the still-smirking Agent Wilson.

"Apparently we were staring at each other and Agent Wilson directed me to come in here and talk to you instead."

"We were...," Daniel trailed off. "Wait, is he giving you trouble? Because..."

"Not at all," she interrupted. "He was just teasing me about it. Apparently, us being together is not a concern for the fellow agents."

Daniel smiled. "They are a good group of people."

Peggy nodded in response. "I agree. And excellently trained, Chief."

"Thank you. So...you came in here for no reason?"

"To be honest," Peggy said. "I am bored."

"Well the file room..."

"Enough with the bloody file room Daniel, it's fine," she said, exasperatingly. "I was thinking we could...well, perhaps, leave the office for a few hours?"

Daniel leaned back in his chair. "You want to play hooky, Agent Carter?"

"Well...," she trailed off. "I just didn't know if there was urgent SSR business that had to be taken care of offsite. I'm just trying to do my due diligence as an agent."

"Uh huh. I see. Well, I'm sure we can find something," Daniel said, smiling. "What are we going to tell the other agents?"

"Honestly, it doesn't matter." Peggy said. "They will see right through it anyway."

"How about a coffee and some donuts? We can bring some back for the agents."

"Excellent idea, Chief. I will go grab my things."

Peggy headed out of the office and back to her desk, grabbing her purse out of her desk drawer.

"Going somewhere?" Agent Wilson asked.

"Chief and I are stepping out for a coffee and a donut. Don't worry, we plan on bringing some back for the lot of you."

"Sounds good," piped up Agent Franklin. "Get me a chocolate one!"

Peggy nodded, pleased that the agents weren't making too big of a deal out of them leaving.

She and Daniel headed out, stopping to get Rose's order of course. They made their way down the street, the sun shining down on them.

"It's nice to get out of the office," Daniel remarked.

Peggy hummed in agreement. She looped her arm around Daniel's and they made their way down the street to the local donut shop. It was a charming little place with a little backyard with chairs and tables for sitting. Peggy was pleased to see it wasn't too busy.

They selected their donuts from behind the glass case and ordered two coffees. Peggy much preferred tea but she had come to realize that no one could make a decent cup except for Jarvis so when she was out, she found herself ordering coffee like Daniel.

Daniel put in an order for the office and they headed out back to sit and enjoy their snack.

As soon as they sat down, Peggy leaned over and pressed a kiss to Daniel's lips.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," she confessed. "Ever since..."

She trailed off as a blush rose to her cheeks when she thought about how Daniel had woken her up this morning; his lips moving lower and lower down her body until she had cried out his name several times.

Daniel smiled and pulled her chair close, until they were side by side. Peggy snuggled into him as they drank their coffee and enjoyed their donuts.

She couldn't help but think about the last few months that they had spent together. When they weren't at work, they were usually together. She thought that perhaps they would get tired of each other but this was completely untrue. In fact, on one of their days off last month, they tried to give each other space and failed miserably.

It was because they loved each other, she surmised.

Because she knew she loved Daniel, there was no doubt about it. And while part of her was frightened by that idea, another part of her wasn't. In fact, she could clearly see the two of them spending the rest of their lives together and being perfectly content. More than content really.

Perfectly in love.

Daniel nudged her out of her reverie.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked.

"Marry me," she blurted out.

"What?"

"You heard me Daniel," she said, more confidently. "I love you. Marry me."

Daniel opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking quite like a gaping fish.

"Peg, I.."

"Oh." Her heart sunk and she bowed her head. Maybe she was jumping the gun, maybe he didn't feel the same way, maybe...

"Yes."

She lifted her head and watched as Daniel smiled and nodded.

"Did you say?"

"I mean, I was going to ask, but you beat me to the punch and..."

"You were going to ask?" She interrupted.

Daniel nodded. "I've got the ring in my desk drawer at work. I just thought it was too soon and..."

Peggy cut him off with a firm kiss to his lips.

"Ask me," she said breathlessly.

Daniel pulled her on to his lap, his arms around her waist.

"Margaret Elizabeth Carter, I love you with all my heart. Marry me?"

Peggy felt tears well up in her eyes. She nodded, unable to speak.

"I'll take that as a yes," Daniel said, leaning forward and kissing her.

They held each other for a long while, savouring the moment.

"Well, that was certainly worth a trip out of the office," Peggy finally said.

They both laughed, still holding on to each other tightly.

A boring day at the office had turned into one of the best of their lives so far.

And the donuts weren't half bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I am utterly bored at work. Damn, I wish I had a Daniel Sousa to whisk me away for coffee and donuts and...other things ;)


End file.
